


Mantykora

by gyromitra



Series: Wąż i Lew [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, aluzje, harry i draco są siebie warci, może kiedyś dopiszę te kolejne części, repost
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyromitra/pseuds/gyromitra
Summary: Krótkie opowiadanie (kiedyś miało być serią), w którym Draco i Harry niekoniecznie są sobą, i niekoniecznie cokolwiek odnosi się do wydarzeń z ostatnich stu lat. Może zmotywuję samego siebie do napisania tego ciągu dalszego. Repost z FF.net.





	Mantykora

Harry od trzech dni czuł się dosyć nieswojo – dokładnie od momentu, kiedy otworzył po raz pierwszy szkatułkę. Wcześniej nie był jakoś specjalnie zaciekawiony jej zawartością, aż w końcu pod wpływem niespodziewanego impulsu wspiął się po drabinie, ściągnął ją z zakurzonej półki, i przyjrzał jej dokładniej. Zamek nie stanowił problemu. Czarodziej stał jakieś pół godziny w miejscu wpatrując się we wnętrzności puzderka, po czym z trudnością opanował nagły odruch rzucenia nim o ścianę z czystej frustracji. Jeśli nie poczucie humoru, to złośliwość, była inherentną cechą magii, skwitował w myślach całe zajście.

Dlatego też w chwili obecnej stał przed drzwiami, czekając, aż główny i jedyny lokator ruszy swą szacowną dupę, aby mu otworzyć. Co zabrało koło piętnastu minut, zanim usłyszał zgrzyt zasuwy i ukazał się zaspany blondyn.

\- Potter,- stwierdził zdziwiony.

\- Jak zawsze, mistrz oczywistości,- Harry mruknął pod nosem, wymijając go. Nie zamierzał odmrażać sobie tyłka na śniegu.

\- Jeżeli przyszedłeś mnie obrażać, to możesz od razu wyjść,- Draco zamknął za nim drzwi i odwrócił się. Eleganckie brwi powędrowały ku górze oczekując wyjaśnienia. Gdyby istniał jakiś materiał porównawczy, to Harry doszedł właśnie do wniosku, że Malfoyowie musieliby się sporo natrudzić, aby rozwiać pewne poważne wątpliwości.

\- Przyszedłem tylko oddać ci twoją własność.

\- Niech zgadnę, może mój pamiętnik, który mi kiedyś zaginął w tajemniczych okolicznościach?

\- Już mówiłem, że to nie była nasza sprawka, powinieneś pytać Blaise, to on zakradał się do twojej sypialni nocą,- Harry wydobył spod płaszcza szkatułkę i podał ją drugiemu czarodziejowi.

\- Chyba do końca odjęło ci zmysły. W zasadzie, to nareszcie,- Draco skonstatował i wskazał palcem na herb widniejący na wieku.- Z głębokim przekonaniem mogę oświadczyć, że nic, co jest oznaczone godłem Gryffindora, nie należy do mnie.

Harry westchnął.

\- Zawsze miałeś mniej rozumu niż przeciętna szczapa drewna.- Schwycił blondyna za kołnierz i przycisnął go do ściany, całując. Draco wydał z siebie zaskoczony pisk, a szkatułka, zapominana, uderzyła o parkiet.

W sumie, niezupełnie udało im się dotrzeć do najbliższego łóżka.

 

***

 

Hermiona siedziała przy biurku, otoczona książkami, kiedy Draco ze swoją ‘poranną’ kawą (zazwyczaj w okolicach południa) i Prorokiem pod pachą, wszedł do biblioteki. Zajął miejsce na kanapie.

Z upływem czasu osiągnęli pewne porozumienie i wiedźma miała własny klucz do drzwi kuchennych, co pozwalało jej przychodzić o dowolnej porze, by swobodnie pracować. Zwykle na kilka godzin zanim blondyn w ogóle podnosił się z łóżka. Kobieta pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą i wróciła do lektury, z zastanowieniem stukając piórem obok jednego imienia na pergaminie. W datach było coś podejrzanego, nie wspominając o… Hermiona uniosła głowę i  odchrząknęła, gdy pewna rzecz przyciągnęła jej uwagę.

\- Draco?

\- Hm…?

\- Przedstawisz ją nam?- Wiedźma wychyliła się nieznacznie do przodu, rozbawiona pełnym niezrozumieniem wymalowanym na twarzy blondyna. Wskazała na niego palcem. Czarodziej spojrzał w dół, po czym z przerażeniem naciągnął szlafrok z powrotem na ramiona, owijając się nim szczelnie.

\- Nie ma kogo przedstawiać!

\- Wyglądasz, jakby zaatakowała cię mantykora w okresie godowym.

Draco przybrał ogólnie karmazynowy odcień i wybiegł – tak po prostu. Trzasnął drzwiami z wystarczającą siłą, by kurz podniósł się z książek.

 

***

 

\- Potter.

\- Malfoy.- Wrogość promieniującą od blondyna dałoby się kroić nożem. Magia była złośliwą suką, Harry podsumował. Kto mógłby zgadnąć, że wszystko potoczy się w ten sposób? Może, gdyby nie miał tak mało czasu, rzucając zaklęcie, i gdyby wiedział, co dokładnie robi… cóż.- Wpuścisz mnie, czy mam zamarznąć na progu?

Draco cofnął się w głąb korytarza.

Tym razem schody okazały się przeszkodą nie do przebycia. Harry gdzieś tam z boku żałował, że blondyn pozbył się wszystkich portretów. Chętnie by zobaczył minę Narcyzy w spotkaniu z praktycznym wykorzystaniem fotela przed kominkiem. Tego po przodkach.

 

***

 

\- Harry,- Hermiona usiadła po drugiej stronie stołu i brunet uniósł głowę znad rozpadającego się tomu oraz własnych notatek. Przełknął szybko jedzone właśnie płatki.

\- Tak?

\- Nie uwierzysz, co znalazłam. W zasadzie, sama nie wiem, co znalazłam, ale wygląda na ważne, to znaczy, może nie na ważne, ale dziwne,- rozłożyła na jego lekturze kilkanaście pergaminów.- Widzisz, tutaj, i tutaj? Daty się pokrywają, no, nie do końca, ale na tyle, na ile mogłam odtworzyć, ale nie to jest najciekawsze,- wiedźma wskazała najpierw na jedno imię, potem na drugie.- To jest twoje i Malfoyów drzewo genealogiczne.

Harry wewnętrznie wygłosił cała litanię przekleństw. Potem ją powtórzył, dodając kreatywne przymiotniki.

\- I jak wiadomo, Malfoyowie wyprowadzają się od Slytherina, ale od Slytherina jest jego córka, Salamandra Slytherin. A tu, przy Godryku, jest Mandra Gryffindor.

\- I?- Czarodziej doszedł do wniosku, że najlepszym sposobem było udawanie kompletnej niewiedzy i dużej ilości braku zainteresowania.

\- I daty się pokrywają, Harry, oraz imię! Salamandra i Mandra!

\- Ale co by to miało znaczyć? Mam na myśli, ze wszystkiego, co wiadomo, to Godryk mógł zaliczyć siostrę Slytherina, pewnie i tak zostawił po sobie całą… zgraję dzieci,- brunet zająknął się pod spojrzeniem Hermiony.- Gdzieś tutaj pisze o jego… podbojach?- Nieokreślonym ruchem wskazał na półki.- I jeśli Slytherin miał siostrę?

Wiedźma wzruszyła ramionami, nie dostrzegając nic bardziej podejrzanego w zachowaniu przyjaciela.

\- Zamierzam szukać tak długo, aż znajdę odpowiedź.

Tego Harry się obawiał. Kobieta zebrała swoje notatki i zaczęła się cofać, kiedy mimowolnie przeczytała kilka linijek tekstu w książce pod spodem.

\- Harry…?

\- Tak,- brunet miał ochotę coś zabić. A przede wszystkim siebie, za tak karygodne niedopatrzenie.

\- To… bardzo niebezpieczna magia… powinieneś komuś o tym powiedzieć…

\- Sprawa prywatna, Hermiono. Szukam sposobu, aby je złamać,- czarodziej postanowił powiedzieć może nie do końca prawdę, ale przynajmniej jej jakąś część.

\- Ale to magia krwi!

\- Nie mów nikomu, proszę. Chcę je tylko złamać,- a potem rzucić ponownie, tym razem już naprawdę porządnie, dodał w myślach. Hermiona westchnęła.

\- Dobrze, Harry, ale jeśli masz jakieś problemy, to wiesz, że możesz zwrócić się do nas wszystkich,- wiedźma wstała i objęła go od tyłu.

\- Dziękuję, Hermiono.

Zapadła cisza. Po chwili kobieta odezwała się ostrożnie.

\- Harry, wiesz, że masz podrapane plecy?

Brunet zastanowił się przez moment.

\- Nawet nie zauważyłem.

 

***

 

Raz na jakiś czas spotykali się wspólnie w Kotle. Hermiona zapoczątkowała zwyczaj zapraszania również Malfoya – zdarzało się, że przychodził.

Tego dnia spędzali czas w kameralnym gronie, Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Draco. Blondyn wyraźnie był nie w humorze. Siedział z rękoma założonymi na piersi, w wyjątkowo skromnym ubiorze, i odpowiadał półsłówkami, patrząc na wszystkich jakby miał możliwość zabijać wzrokiem. Szczególnie uwagę zwracał wysoki i sztywny kołnierzyk widoczny ponad brzegiem tuniki.

\- Wiesz może, dlaczego Malfoy zachowuje się bardziej niż zwykle jakby go coś ugryzło?- Ron spytał przy barze, kiedy czekał z Harrym na zamówienie.

\- Mogę ci zagwarantować, że ‘coś’ go ugryzło.- Rudzielec odwrócił się i jego oczy uzyskały metaforyczny rozmiar spodków.

\- Oh. Oh! Rzeczywiście widać… powiedział, kto to?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Wziął połowę kufli i wrócił do stolika. Ron usiadł obok, patrząc na widoczna tuż pod uchem blondyna wyraźną malinkę – zdecydowanie nie wysypkę czy coś innego, jak myślał wcześniej.

\- Czego?- Malfoy warknął w odpowiedzi na natarczywe spojrzenie.

\- To kiedy nam ją przedstawisz?- Harry prychnął cicho kiedy Draco podniósł się, przeklinając, i po prostu wyszedł, bez odpowiedzi.- Co? Co go ugryzło? Poza oczywistym. Znaczy, poza,- Ron pokręcił palcem w okolicy ucha.

\- Pójdę za nim, jeszcze wpadnie w zaspę i zamarznie zanim przyzna się, że wyszedł bez płaszcza,- drugi czarodziej podniósł się.- Do zobaczenia następnym razem,- skinął parze.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że czegoś nie rozumiem?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, popijając grzane wino.

\- Potrzebują trochę prywatności, żeby porozmawiać.

\- Przecież mogą tutaj… Oh.- Ron skrzywił się lekko.- Czasami odnoszę wrażenie, że Harry to jednak dupek.

\- Obaj są siebie warci.

 

***

 

Brunet bez problemu dogonił Draco, który teraz wyraźnie się trząsł, ale w zaparte szurał przez zaspę.

\- Malfoy,- odezwał się, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę, i wyciągnął w stronę drugiego mężczyzny jego płaszcz.

\- Potter,- padła równie krótka odpowiedź. Blondyn narzucił na siebie okrycie.- Czy to cię może bawi?- Prawie syknął.

\- Niespecjalnie,- Harry rozłożył ręce.- Oczywiście, bawi mnie twoja niezmienna głupota i ślepe zaparcie w dążeniu do swojego własnego celu, ale bez tego nie byłbyś sobą.

\- Ta rozmowa dobiegła końca,- Draco nie zdążył odwrócić się, pociągnięty podstępnie w ramiona bruneta i uciszony jego wargami. Kiedy wypadli z kominka w mieszkaniu Harrego, dywanik okazał się być granicą możliwości ich obojga – przynajmniej na wstępie.

 

***

 

Czarodziej został wzbudzony ze snu, który ostatnio powtarzał się zdecydowanie częściej niż powinien – i zdecydowanie nie pomagał na poczucie winy – przez list spadający na twarz. Obdarował sowę z Kotła spojrzeniem obiecującym wyszukaną śmierć. Usiadł w pościeli i złamał pieczęć.

„Harry, jeśli nie żyjesz, to cię pomszczę. Wiem, gdzie ukryć ciało. Ron.”

Brunet potrząsnął głową, rozbawiony. Poniżej, zdecydowanie ładniejszym pismem komunikowała się Hermiona.

„Masz nadzieję, ze miałeś udaną noc. Moja była. I porozmawiamy później o twoim zaklęciu.”

Harry westchnął. Nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że miał dobrych przyjaciół. Nawet, jeśli niektórzy byli zbyt… dociekliwi. Obejrzał się na leżącego obok blondyna i powoli dotknął palcami jego piersi, tuż ponad sercem, pamiętając, jak je zatrzymał, nie mogąc znieść bólu w tych oczach. Oraz towarzyszący wszystkiemu zapach ozonu, suchość powietrza, i własną krew.

\- Malfoy, jeśli zamierzasz spędzić czas do południa w łóżku, przynajmniej przydaj się do czegoś,- brunet uśmiechnął się krzywo, pochylając nad drugim czarodziejem.

\- Udław się zniczem, Potter,- Draco mruknął zaspany, chwytając od niechcenia ciemne włosy i pociągając mężczyznę ku sobie.


End file.
